Relentless
by crystal-mist
Summary: Summary- SO many things left unsaid, so many emotions bottled up. What can a confrontation bring? Peace of mind, or just more insecurity?


**Summary-**** SO many things left unsaid, so many emotions bottled up. What can a confrontation bring? Peace of mind****,**** or just more insecurity?**

**This is my sixteenth story ever…Yeah, yeah I like to keep numerical track of my stories****...**

**Anyways JellalxErza forever and please enjoy.**

**Thankyou.**

**Relentless**

**crystal-mist**

She was Erza Scarlet, the famous 'Fairy Queen'; the esteemed 'Titania'. She was one of the strongest wizards in Fairy Tail. She was valiant, proud and most of all strong.

But the major flaw was her weak heart. She did all within her power to conceal her weakness.

Yet, in spite of all her relentless efforts why was **he** always able to see right through her?

She was successfully labeled one of the most emotionless in Fairy Tail, yet no one knew of her toiling heart.

Was it so wrong? Was it so wrong for someone such as her to have humane feelings?

She was a lost soul. She was a being who was condemned to nothing less than eternal suffering; that was what she thought.

Day after day she was forced to live away from those precious to her. She was forced to keep herself concealed in the wall she had constructed around herself.

Everything that meant anything to her slowly slipped away from her grasp like grains of sand through her palms.

"What is so wrong with me having feelings?" she whispered to the wind as she stood with her elbow on the railings of her balcony.

"Nothing…There is nothing wrong with It." answered a male voice.

Her brown eyes widened as she recognized that voice. "Jellal…" she gasped.

She waited, but the wind did not carry anything but the sound of the waves that were lapping away at the ocean shore.

"I hate you…" she muttered annoyed, thinking that her mind was playing tricks on her.

"I know; my dear."

She felt like her heart was being impaled as she heard that voice again…It hurt, it hurt so much to hear his voice speak 'my dear'; it hurt so much, knowing that he wouldn't reveal himself to her and that her love for him was unrequited.

She clenched her hands in a fist as her brown eyes searched the surface of the beach for any sign of the blue-haired mage. But he was nowhere to be found.

"I should've known that he wouldn't show himself to me." She told herself as she closed her eyes, trying to shut of the pain she felt.

"Turn around." Jellal's voice instructed.

She unconsciously obeyed and there standing in her room was Jellal, his onyx orbs focused on her.

Erza's fiery red hair whipped in the wind as she just gazed at him wordlessly. To put it simply, she could not believe her eyes.

"What sick game are you playing?" she asked her voice dripping with suspicion and a hint of disbelief.

"I thought that you wished to see me." He stated evenly, his face smiling at her.

"I said no such thing." She said.

"Stubborn as always." He stated, shrugging his shoulders.

Erza soon started walking towards him…Without warning she punched him hard, right in the gut but her fist passed right through his form.

"This is not the real me." He explained in a level voice, his eyes were set in a blank expression..

"I knew that you would only have the courage to send a thought projection, you coward."

The thought projection sighed heavily… He closed his eyes and Erza just continued to stare at him skeptically.

"Why can't it just be easy?" he whispered.

"What?"

"Back when we were kids, things were never this awkward….I miss the Erza of back then." He said sitting upon her bed.

"She…she is gone."

"No she isn't...I can still see her here, even in spite of the armour, she is still there." Answered Jellal as his onyx orbs stared intensely at the figure of the red-haired armour mage.

"You know nothing…" she growled.

"Why must you always make it so hard for me to approach you?"

"What are you talking about? **You **were the one who pushed me away. **You** were the one who wasn't willing to let me know anything. **You** were the one who avoided me. You were-"

He cut her short. "I was the one who took advantage of your trust **and** your faith." Muttered Jellal, his voice suddenly immersed in sadness.

"I…I didn't say **that.**"

"You might as well have said it…It's not like the past can be changed. What's happened has happened and has forever been recorded in the pages of the Book of Time. And there is nothing I can do to alter it." His voice was reflective. His onyx orbs glanced vaguely at the wallpaper as he said all this.

"You are still alive though…" she muttered, she was obviously doing her best to avoid Jellal's previous statement.

"Yes, actually it came as a surprise to me as well." A long stretch of silence now surrounded the two childhood friends.

He stood up and went towards her. "Why won't you say anything? Is it that you wanted me dead? If that is what **you** wish, I can make that happen."

"What?"

"I will gladly kill myself; if that means that you will remain happy Erza. I will gladly suffer and atone for every tear that rolled down this flawless face on my account. If my death brings so much as a little spec of happiness to you, then I will **not **hesitate." He said as he placed his hand under her chin. His eyes were digging deep into hers.

But she couldn't feel anything; the hand on her chin was nothing more than mere air which happened to have the appearance of Jellal's hand.

Jellal's thought projection was still incomplete. It was still hollow. All it did was look like Jellal and talk in the same voice. All **she **could feel was the rapid beating of her heart against her ribcage.

A single tear rolled down Erza's right eye. She thought it was strange that it was her right eye.

Jellal's face softened. "Why are you crying now?" he whispered softly.

She averted his gaze. "I don't want you dead… You have to be alive for me to beat you up." She kept her voice hard and flat as she said so.

He chuckled. "Feisty as ever…Allow me to complete something from our childhood."

She just looked at him warily. What was he going to say or do? Why wouldn't he just come in front of her?

"If you are wondering why I won't come in front of you. Well then, I can tell you one reason. I like my peace, and physical pain is something I would like to avoid for the moment."

She smiled a little at the implications of his words.

He smiled as well; his hand was still positioned at her chin.

"Well, my chivalrous Fairy Queen… There is only one thing I wish to tell you at this moment." He closed his eyes and took in a deep breathe. Erza flipped a strand of her scarlet hair out of her face as she gazed at the blue-haired mage in front of her.

"I…" he gulped, why did he lost his cool just then? "I….lov-"

"Don't say it…" she interrupted him. Her hand was clenched in a fist at her side. She gently shook her head from side to side as her scarlet hair hid the emotion in her eyes. Her shoulders were visibly shaking. She bit her lower lip in confusion until a few drops of her red liquid blood dripped to the ground. Why did she stop him just then? Why did he stop him from saying the thing she very much longed to hear?

"Erza…" he called out to her, a bit taken aback by her reaction.

She looked up at him, tears flooding her eyes and a bit of blood on her lips.

"I can't….I can't hear it…Not right now… Not when I am clouded in confusion…"

It was the first time that Erza appeared so vulnerable in front of his eyes in years. "Please, not now." She whispered.

He smiled sympathetically. "I am sorry…" he said as he enveloped her in a hug. "I was being too selfish…Please forgive me…" She still couldn't feel him; all she saw was a translucent Jellal in front of her and seemingly taking her into his arms.

Back where he really was Jellal closed his eyes and poured every ounce of the magical strength he had left into the though projection.

And as a result, the thought projection turned solid. Erza could feel the warmth of Jellal's grip on her.

She leaned into the hug, feeling strangely secure in his grasp.

She unconsciously suspended her armour and now she was standing with normal clothes. Her heart yearned for Jellal and Jellal alone.

She put her arms around him and pulled him closer.

"Now, now dear Titania, is this longing I see?"

"Even a Fairy Queen such as me has their limits…" she half-shouted as she tightened her hold on Jellal.

The blue-haired mage smiled as he felt her soft skin against his own.

"I know…It's alright...You know, you can drop your façade around me…I will never think any less of you."

"I guess…" she slowly parted from his grasp and looked into his. eyes. "Come back to me." She muttered.

He looked pensively at her. "I…." he was slowly brushing the blood off her lips as his eyes betrayed no emotion...

"I will **not **take NO for an answer." She declared fiercely. "If you really meant what you were about to say a while back, if you really care about me then you will promise."

He paused for a bit as he looked at her face. Her brown eyes shone with determination. Her red hair framed her face beautifully. He smiled. "Of course, I meant that…" he caressed her cheek with his hand; she mildly leant into his touch. He smiled a bit as she traced the outline of his red tattoo lightly with her hand.

"Alright then; my dear Fairy Queen."

"Don't call me that." She wanted him to call her by her name and not by some title assigned to her.

"Erza….Erza Scarlet… I will never forget." He muttered before kissing her forehead gently.

Soon after that, his thought projection started disappearing. He smiled at her as his body slowly disappeared into nothingness.

Erza was left standing alone in her room again. After Jellal left, she went to the balcony and scanned the beach landscape. She brought her hand to where her heart was.

She then closed her eyes and felt the cold fingers of the breeze as it swept past her, causing her hair to whip around like a flag.

"I love you, Jellal Fernandes." She muttered to the empty scenery in front of her.

Back where the real Jellal was, he grinned as he looked up at the sky above him. "I love you, Erza Scarlet."

**Alright, so this one-shot is set a bit before the Oracion Seis arc. A bit before Erza actually sees the Jellal who lost his memory.**

**I hope it was alright. Note that Jellal promises her that he would never forget her name [which btw, he didn't, even when he lost his memory.]**

**And this confrontation can/could be taken as one of the reasons why Erza proceeded to tell Jellal something like "I…" when she was rudely interrupted by the authorities. **

**It could probably be because of the built in frustration that she was unable to confess or hear him confess anything because of her own stubbornness.**

**Don't ask me why Jellal forgot about everything… *sigh***

**Anyway, this is just a little story created out of a hunch.**

**Please REVIEW**

**And Hiro Mashima-sama please make up your mind about what you are going to do with Erza-sama.**


End file.
